Terry's Terraria Adventure - Hardcore
by Xanoxyll
Summary: Several months after the events of Terry's Terraria Adventure, we join our old group of friends to continue the game into Hardmode. Everything is meaner, and more valuable, so what's the worst that could happen?
1. Chapter 1 - The Return

Terry's Terraria Adventure: Hardcore

Chapter 1 - The Return

I woke up and stretched my arms out. I looked towards my calendar. It had been a month since I had defeated the Wall of Flesh and Luke had... But today was the day that the new guide should be here. I spent that cleaning up Luke's room, and moving his things to a safer location. I heard a knocking at my bedroom door and got up to see who it was. I opened the door to see Xylia standing before me.

"Today's the day, Terry. He should be here soon... Are we ready for him?" She asked me.

"Luke's room is ready, he can sleep in there..." I responded.

"I see... Are you ready?"

"I... I'm ready. It's been three months of nothing. It's time to continue."

"Terry, it's okay if..." She began, but was cut off by knocking at the door downstairs.

"Looks like he's here. We should greet our new friend." I said, walking downstairs. I opened the door and saw a man standing there with light brown hair, carrying a large book.

"Hi, is this ShadowDragon Cove?" He asked.

"Yes it is. You must be the new guide...?" I responded.

"That's me. My name is Seth."

"You're name sounds familiar..."

"It's a very common name. Or so I've been told."

"Fair enough." I said, turning to Xylia.

"Xylia, would you be kind enough to show Seth to where he'll be staying?" I asked. She nodded and motioned for Seth to follow her upstairs. I closed the door and just stood in the hallway. He looked exactly like Luke, with a few minor alterations... I actually almost thought it was Luke, back to life... This might be more difficult than I thought.

I sighed. I'd have to learn to deal with this sooner or later but... Luke was my first ally in this world, I just needed a little more time. But, I had work to do. Xylia wanted me to investigate The Hallow, and The Corruption. The Hallow was new and she wanted me to see it, and she sensed an irregularity coming from The Corruption. I figured if The Corruption was doing something noteworthy, I should check it out. So I took off in the direction of The Corruption.

A few minutes later, I saw where the corruption began... But it seemed closer...? I landed and examined the ground where the corruption merged with the normal grass. I looked very carefully and noticed that the corruption was overtaking the grass. It was barely noticeable and incredibly slow, but concerning nonetheless.

"That's not good... I should report this to Xylia, but I should mark where the grass is now..." I said to myself, looking around for something to use as a marker. I found a sunflower and planted it in the grass. I took off back to my home. I entered and found Xylia, informing her of the discovery.

"That's honestly what I thought was going on. Both the Hallow and the Corruption spread very, very slowly. They can be halted by planting sunflowers. They won't go past a sunflower." She said to me.

"Huh. I actually planted one, to mark where it was so I could compare it when I got back." I said.

"Oh. Well good job, you've halted the spread. You should probably do the same with the Hallow, once you arrive their."

"Noted. Oh! How's Seth settling in?"

"He's doing okay. He quizzed me on what we had already done, so he knows where to start reading."

"Reading?"

"Yeah, the big book has all the adventures you'll be going on. He says nobody except a guide may lay eyes on it, so don't bother."

"Interesting... Well, I'm going to make my way to The Hallow now." I said, turning to leave.

"See you when you get back."

I walked out the door and towards The Hallow. Within a few minutes I had reached it. I looked around at the landscape. The grass had turned a light blue colour, and the leaves had done the same.

"This place looks really nice... Ah, but I should be careful to not let my guard down. I was warned about..." I began, but trailed off when a glowing ball of light appeared in front of me. Upon further inspection, I realized it wasn't light, it was sort of a fluffy winged creature.

"Huh, you're new... I assume you inhabit this area?" I asked the creature. It just floated silently in front of me, as if staring at me. I frowned, "Do you speak? Are you hostile? What are you?" I asked, still getting no answer from the creature. Well, not a verbal response. Suddenly the creature lunged at me, catching me off guard and throwing me back. It had hit me in the shoulder, leaving a burn mark. I quickly jumped to my feet and took my battle stance. That was as good an answer as any. I looked around, waiting for the creature to reappear. I saw it flying towards me and I put my sword up and cut it in half. That was one less enemy in the world, I suppose. It had dropped some grains of glowing yellow dust. I placed some in a glass bottle I had on me, in case I could use it later. I remembered the corruption and looked down to see that the hallow grass was very slowly spreading. I placed a flower at the edge and rocketed back home to tell Xylia of my discoveries.

"Well, the gold can be used to make wings, with the right know-how." She told me. I looked at the dust and back to her with a questioning look on my face.

"Yes I know, but trust me. They'll work... Once we know what else we need."

"Okay. After that absolutely stunning day of things, whats next?" I asked.

"That is where the new kid comes in. But not today. You go rest. Tomorrow's just a state of unconsciousness away."

I looked at her, confused by the wording of that. But I went upstairs before I could question it.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Hallow Revisited

Terry's Terraria Adventure: Hardcore

Chapter 2 - The Hallow Revisited

"So this is the Hallow, hm?" Seth asked, his voice filled with curiosity.

"Yep, looks nice, but under it all, this place is actually super dangerous."

"What's this little creature?" I heard him ask, I turned to see he was staring at one of the glowing creatures from before. I lunged and in one clean strike, cut the creature in two. Seth looked horrified at the display of violence, but I put a finger up, in a motion that indicated an explanation.

"Those fall under the 'pretty to look at, very dangerous' category. Seriously, they'll hurt you." I explained, neglecting the part where I had been caught off guard by one. He nodded and motioned to continue the tour. We walked a bit further, but I quickly felt that danger was nearby. I felt Seth grab my arm, and I nodded to him. We crouched down and I moved forward a bit to try and find the thing that was giving me this feeling. I looked over the hill and saw what looked to be a pure white horse with a horn sticking out of its head.

"Is that a unicorn?" Seth asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Don't ask me, you're the smart one." I replied.

"Okay, well if I was a betting man, I'd say it was. I guess?"

"Huh... Think it's friendly?"

"Only one way to find out. Off you go!" He said, indicating with his hand.

"Okay, but no. That horn looks pretty sharp..."

"Really? A giant wall of nightmare fuel is A-O-K, but a horse that's about 20% deadlier is a no-go?"

I approached the creature cautiously, right hand on the hilt of my sword. I stopped about half way to the unicorn and looked back at Seth, who was silently cheering me on from his cover. I sighed and walked up to the creature. Standing behind it and not knowing exactly how to proceed, I did what felt natural.

"Hello." I said to the horse. It slowly turned around to face me, standing silently, staring at me. Noticing a common pattern, I kept my wits about me, and prepared for a counter-strike in case one was needed. Out of nowhere, it put its head down and attempted to skewer me with its horn. I dodged sideways and unsheathed my sword, preparing to strike. I jumped at the unicorn in an attempt to strike, but it angled its horn in a way that I'd sooner kill myself than kill it. I activated my rocket boots and flew out of the way, landing off to the side. I saw the unicorn turn to me and begin to charge me. I waited until it was close, and grabbed on to its horn. I swung around and up on to its back, as the horse let out a surprised sound. I drove my sword into the back of its head, killing it instantly. I hopped off, and briefly felt bad for the poor animal. Seth, who had seen thee whole ordeal, made his way from his cover to me.

"Wow, that was rude of it." He said to me, patting my shoulder.

"Seems like a waste..." I replied.

"Well. It's death needn't be for naught."

"Uh... Could you repeat that, but in English?"

He sighed. "You can grab the unicorn's horn and use it to make things."

I nodded and chopped off the creature's horn with my sword. I put it in my bag and we continued our journey.

"So what are we looking for here, Seth?" I asked. He pointed in the direction we were headed,

"According to Xylia, there's a small desert not far ahead. I'm checking if the Hallow has spread to it.

"What if it has?"

"Well, if it has, we'll tell Xylia and she'll probably create some sort of 'Anti-Hallow powder.'"

"And if it hasn't?"

"Then we'll plant a sunflower and never talk about it ever again."

"Fair enough..." Seth looked ahead, pausing slightly.

"Looks like we'll not be forgetting this place for a little while." He pointed ahead. I could see the small desert was no longer yellow in color. It had turned a bright grey, almost like snow.

"Welcome to the Hallowed Desert." Seth said. I looked around; it looked just like a regular desert, but the ground was now the aforementioned light-grey color, and the cacti had become bluish-green, like a cyan.

"Is this a different type of sand?" I asked Seth.

"Yeah. It's called 'pearlsand'." He responded.

"Does it make some sort of pristine-looking glass?"

"No. It just makes regular glass. It does make a very nice brick, if you know what you're doing."

"Interesting. I think we should take some home with us." I said, collecting some of the sand. Just as I was about to collect more sand, I heard Seth yell for help. I looked up to see a humanoid creature covered from head-to-toe in bandages. I lunged at Seth and I powered on the rocket boots to shield him. I flew in between them, holding my sword in a blocking stance. I misjudged the attack however and got a claw to the gut for my troubles. I picked myself off the ground and faced Seth to make sure he was okay.

"Rea uyo yk?ao" I shouted to him. I realized as the words left my mouth that they failed to be coherent. I tried again,

"Era uoy k?oay" Again, absolutely strange. I decided to give up on that and check again later. I flew at the creature... Or not... I definitely tried to, but I flew backwards instead. This is very strange... I tried flying again and flew towards the enemy as planned.

"Finally!" I yelled. The creature swiped in the air, leaving a gash on my cheek. I went to feel my cheek injury and my arm grabbed my other arm.

"Odg Md!mati" I yelled. So we've learned that the creature confuses my brain when it lands a hit on me. I'd best be extra careful in this fight. I waved my arm in the air, and waited until I stopped slapping my leg before I flew threw the sky at the creature. It stuck its claws out, but this time I dodged to the left at the last possible moment, and stuck my sword to the left, striking the creature. It dropped as I landed and I waited to see if it would get up. It did not. I walked over to Seth and helped him up.

"That was interesting..." He said, staring at the creature.

"What was it?" I asked, hoping to get info for any future fights.

"It's called a 'Light Mummy'. When it hits you, it makes you confused."

"I noticed."

"Right. They're pretty weak honestly, but they can give a good fight if you're not prepared."

"I noticed."

"I... Anyway, let's get back to Xylia. She'll want to know about our adventure."

When we arrived home and told Xylia what had happened, she had a small panic.

"The Hallow is spreading at a much faster rate than I anticipated..." She said.

"Is that bad?" Asked Seth.

"That depends on who you ask. It's not exactly a good thing to me, but on the other hand, it's very pretty. So... Depends on what you want."

"Is it at least better then the corruption?" I asked. It was a pretty obvious question, but I was trying to calm them down.

"I mean... A stab wound to the chest is better than the corruption." Xylia responded.

I shrugged.

"Well, we'll worry about it when we get there, I guess." Xylia said with a sigh. She walked off and left me and Seth in the hall.

"Well. It's late, and you have a big day tomorrow..." Said Seth.

"Oh really? What are we doing?" I asked.

"Haven't decided, but we're doing something big. It's time for a real adventure."


End file.
